Husband and Wife
by iwantproof
Summary: jack and chloe have to go undercover. please r&r. JackChloe
1. husband and wife

"Bill, you wanted to see us?" Jack asked poking his head into the director's office with Chloe by his side.

Bill looked up from his computer, and motioned for them to come in. Jack and Chloe took seats in front of his desk, wondering what the meeting was about.

" I called you here, agents, because of a certain terrorist threat. Tariq Ali. Syed Ali's cousin," Bill explained.

Jack winced at the sound of his name. Ali had forced him to almost give up his life for the sake of the country, when delivering the bomb across the desert. But whatever Bill was about to tell him, he was interested, for anything to get back at him would do.

" Jack because of your experience with Syed, we would like you to go undercover. We figure Tariq will operate similarly to Syed. He is currently planning an attack on New York, but as of right now he is on the Canadian border, near Michigan," Bill continued.

Jack wondered why Tariq was aiming for New York instead of L.A like his cousin. If either were hit it would leave a tremendous impact on the country, but why not follow in his cousin's footsteps?

" We have rented you a cabin in Michigan, near where Ali is staying. One of our men, Muslim, has already recommended you to Ali; under the name Michael Robert, an anti U.S.A government fanatic."

Going under cover did seem like the best option, Jack thought. If he got in with Ali and his cohorts, he could take down some of the bigger fish. Plus it would give him a very good chance for revenge.

" Uh, Bill, what about me? Why did you ask to see me?" Chloe asked, obviously feeling left out.

Bill shifted uncomfortably.

" Well um, Ali is well, a family man. And well, him and his peers have many… gatherings. For the whole family. These "gatherings" are mandatory for everyone in the group, so you would have to attend Jack. Well you see my point is, you would fit in if you had a wife."

Both agents stared blankly at Bill.

"Ok look guys here's the catch. You two will have to pass as husband and wife."


	2. i was informed you are good with guns?

"I can't carry these anymore!" Jack gasped returning two of Chloe's suitcases to her.

" Oh what a gentlemen you are Jack," Chloe spat.

" Well why do you insist on bringing so many suitcases with you?" Jack asked. " We're going for a month, you have enough stuff to last you the whole year!"

" Better to over back than under pack," Chloe replied, pursing her lips.

" Women," Jack grumbled.

" What?"  
" Nothing."

" The joys of being married," Chloe smiled.

Jack grinned as well, and reluctantly took back her suitcases.

After checking all of their bags, they boarded the plane to Michigan. The undercover agent would meet them when they landed, and take them to where they were staying.

Jack tried to sleep, but he was much too alert, and he realized something was on his mind. Ever since he got his "wedding ring" he had been fidgeting with it. It gave him a strange feeling, but also a bit of comfort, remembering how it had been with Teri.

He had been so close to having that again with Audrey, until a week before the wedding. She had come home from work early, waiting to deliver the news to him. She was not in love with him, but instead, in love with Bill Buchanan.

It came as an unpleasant shock, and for a while he deeply hated and resented his boss. But soon he came to understand that maybe it was a blessing in disguise. He had never really loved Audrey, but he felt the need to be with someone, and he happened to pick her. He was trying to make her fill the void where Teri had once been.

So he forgave Bill, and even Audrey, and went on with his life. His life with so many holes. Tony, Michelle, Teri, Kate, they were all gone. All because of his job but yet, he knew it had to be done. So few people understood him or what he had been through, and that was why he valued Chloe more than anyone except for Kim.

She had always risked her life and job for him, and was always there when he needed her. She stood by his side through everything, even when he wasn't the best friend or co-worker and for that he was eternally grateful

" Jack. Jaaaack!" Chloe interrupted his thoughts with a slight nudge.

" What? Oh sorry," he replied, snapping out of his daze.

" We just landed come on get up!" Chloe ordered.

Jack stood up, and walked through the aisle and out of the plane with Chloe by his side. After retrieving their bags, they had headed outside, where Jack saw him. Tariq Ali stood outside, in a leather jacket, looking around. Jack tried not to grimace at the sight of him.

" Chloe that's him. He's probably looking for us. Let's let him find us," Jack nodded his head in the direction of the terrorist for Chloe to see.

Not a moment later he strode quickly in their direction.

" Michael. It is good to meet you," Tariq smiled, and shook Jack's hand. " And this must be your lovely wife?"

Tariq kissed Chloe on the hand, and Jack tried not to laugh at the face she made.

" I'm sorry to approach you like this, before you have settled in here, but we need your help right away. My friend will take your wife to where you are staying," Tariq motioned for his friend, who Jack recognized to be the UC. They exchanged a quick look.

When Chloe and the UC were gone, Tariq turned to Jack.

" We need someone taken care of. I was informed you are good with guns?"


	3. Just Part of My Job

" My friend, I am afraid someone might be working against us," Tariq began, after they entered his car.

" Then of course, he must be taken care of," Jack concluded, nodding his head.

Tariq nodded as well, but for the rest of the ride, he was silent. After 25 minutes of driving, Tariq stopped and got out. Jack followed suit, and looked around. It was a very large garbage dump. Tariq motioned for Jack to follow him, so he trailed behind him, noting where they were.

" You wanted to see me?" the UC came out from behind a pile of garbage.

Tariq drew his gun, and shot him in the arm. The man screamed, clutching his bloody arm. Jack gasped to himself, not believing what was happening. How could this have happened? How did Tariq figure out he was a mole? And what did this mean to Jack's operation? But Jack put his questions aside, for he needed his full focus to resolving the task ahead.

Tariq said something in Arabic that Jack did not understand, but he could tell it was not something pleasant by the look on the UC's face

" Michael, kill him!" Tariq ordered.

Shit, Jack thought, he was in a hole here. He decided to stall.

" But why?" Jack asked. But to show respect and acknowledgement of authority, he drew his gun.

" This man is a traitor! I saw him placing a wire on my jacket yesterday! I checked his back round, but I could not find anything. None the less, I know a traitor when I see one!" Tariq exclaimed.

Jack drew in a sharp breath, realizing he was trapped.

He remembered a while back, when he was working on the virus threat for CTU. The Salazar's had captured Chase, and they had forced Jack to shoot him. But luckily, it was just a test, and Chase lived. But this could be the time; this could be the real thing.

Jack moved closer to their captive, and pressed his gun to his temple. Jack tried not to meet his eyes, but failed. He saw the fear, even plea in his eyes, begging him not to do it.

" Please. Please don't!" he whispered shaking, probably both from fear and pain.

This man was already a hero for not giving away Jack's identity in a time of crisis. For that, he silently thanked him. Jack looked up to Tariq, who was staring at him expectantly.

" Michael. If you want to be in with us, you're going to have to do this. I have things to do, so just do it now!" Ali ordered.

Jack realized there was nothing else he could do. If he wanted this operation to succeed, which he by all means did, he would have to do it. So he closed his eyes, prayed it was just a test, and pulled the trigger.

To his horror, blood spilled from the UC's head, and he fell over with a thud. Jack acted as if it did not affect him, and calmly put his gun in his back pocket.

" Very good. Believe me, I had my doubts. You are a white man, and to think you were willing to help us," Tariq shook his head. " But I was wrong. You obviously are aware of what has to be done to this country. Thank you. Now you have seen how we treat our enemies. But you are family now, so you will see how we treat family. Tomorrow we are having a gathering at my house, and you and your wife are of course welcome."

Jack was sickened at how this man could go from killing someone to talking about parties. But he had dealt with so much of this before; he was almost numb to what had just happened. _Just part of the job._

" We would be happy to attend," was all Jack could muster.

With that, Tariq shook his hand and hugged him. After disposing of the body, they entered the car, and Tariq drove Jack to where he was staying. Jack left, almost in a trance like state, and entered his small cabin.

Chloe was sitting at a small table, typing away on her laptop. She looked up when she heard someone come in, and new immediately something was wrong.

" Jack, what happened?" she asked, as they both sat down on the couch.

" I just killed the UC," Jack whispered. He retold the whole story. " I killed a good man. I could see it in his eyes, he was pleading with me to not do it!"

" Jack, you did the only thing you could!" Chloe reminded him.

" Yeah, it seems like killing is the only thing I can do," Jack shook his head. " I know it's part of my job; all of my job, and it's never really gotten to me, but I think all of my years are starting to catch up with me.

" Well for what it's worth Jack, what ever you do, I know you're a great guy," Chloe said in a small voice.

Jack took her in his arms and kissed her lightly on the head.

" That's why you're the best friend anyone could have," Jack tried a smile. " No matter how much of a cold blooded killer I am you're always there for me.


	4. it was only a kiss

Comin outta my cage and I've been doin just fine 

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Mr. Brightside blasted in the back round, as Jack tried on a tie.

" Chloe could you come here for a second?" Jack tried to yell over the music.

" I'm busy Jack!" Chloe yelled back.

" You're listening to Mr. Brightside!" he retorted.

" Fine!" She yelled, and Jack heard her footsteps coming towards him. " What the hell do you want?"

" Which tie do you think looks better?" Jack asked, showing her one blue one, and one gray one.

" You're asking me?" Chloe teased.

Jack rolled his eyes, and threw the grey one back into his suitcase. He hoped terrorists weren't too picky about ties.

In about an hour they arrived at Tariq's party. Soft middle-eastern music was playing, while most men sat at the long dinner table, chatting. The women were in the kitchen, preparing the meal. Tariq greeted Jack and Chloe at the door.

" Michael, Mrs. Robert, so nice of you to come," he smiled, welcoming them into his home.

They sat down, and for most of the night they watched as the Arabic men danced and sang, some drunk, others just having a good time. Jack could not identify any of the food he ate, but most tasted pretty could, so he could not complain.

After dinner, the music started up again, but most were too tired to get up.

" Chloe, you wanna dance?" Jack asked, grabbing her hand.

" NO! You know I don't dance Jack!" Chloe replied, trying to keep her voice at a whisper.

" Well we're married, remember Chloe, so we have to!" Jack explained.

" Do not!"

" I don't think you wanna make a scene, Chloe," and with that, he whisked her onto the "dance floor."

Chloe put her arms around Jack's neck, and they began to move, slowly to the beat. Ever since the evening had begun, Jack had wanted to hold Chloe, or at least be as close as possible to her. He had no idea where the strange, sudden urges were coming from, but this was certainly satisfying them.

" See, it's not so bad, is it?" Jack asked, and Chloe could feel his hot breath on her neck.

" I guess not," she whispered, as Jack pulled her in closer.

When the song ended, Jack reluctantly pulled apart, and led her back to where they were sitting. He could not take his eyes off her. She looked stunning in her tight, silk dress, and he was having trouble not moving in on her. Why was he feeling this way, she was only a friend? He had probably had one too many drinks.

" Have I told you how incredibly beautiful you look in that?" Jack asked Chloe.

" Only like 10 times, and if you don't shut up, we're going to have to leave," Chloe replied blushing.

In a half hour, they decided it was time to go, so they said goodbye to everyone. Tariq explained to Jack that he would need to see him at 6 the next morning, but Jack hardly heard a word he said. His focus was still on Chloe, who was waiting impatiently for him to be done. Jack nodded goodbye to Tariq, and rushed Chloe out the door.

They drove home in silence, obviously much tension between them. Chloe got ready for bed, and came out too say goodnight to Jack.

" Jack I'm gonna go to bed. Um about tonight…" Chloe began, but Jack put his finger to her lips.

He moved his right hand to cup her chin, and he put his left hand around her waist to bring her in closer. He kissed her softly on the lips, tracing her mouth with his tongue.

" Goodnight, Chloe," he whispered, and she practically ran into her room.

Jack laid down on the couch and wondered what the hell he had just done. Well, it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.


	5. i will be the best

The next morning, Chloe was distant and quiet, as Jack had expected. They ate breakfast in more or less silence, when Jack could take it no longer.

" Chloe, please can we…" Jack began, but before Chloe could open her mouth in protest, they heard a knock at the door.

Jack grabbed his gun from the table, and moved to look through the peephole. He saw it was Tariq, so he pocketed the gun, and opened the door smiling.

" Tariq. Wonderful party last night," Jack commented.

" Thank you, but now we have work to do," Tariq did not return the smile.

Jack understood there was business to be attended to, so he followed Tariq into his car, and they drove off. For about 10 minutes, they sped in silence, until they reached a small cottage at the foot of a forest.

Tariq explained to Jack they would be "home-making" several bombs, but he did not specify what exactly they would be used for. Jack didn't ask where or how he had gotten the materiel.

Once they began to work, the mood lightened, so Jack took the opportunity to rant about America and it's ludicrous government, just as he had practiced with Chloe before. Tariq seemed someone impressed at his devotion to destroying the country, but he didn't seem to share the beliefs most terrorists often did. At the end of the day, Tariq drove Jack home, where he found Chloe asleep already.

Weeks past, and Chloe remained cold and distant, while Tariq remained lively and energetic, eager to go on with his plan. He still rarely shared details, so the only thing Jack could gather was that his main objective was not loss of life, instead to send a message. The message was still unknown. It still interested Jack that Tariq didn't seem to hate America, so one day he brought it to his attention.

" Tariq, why are you so interested in attacking this shit country, when you seem indifferent about its wrong doings?"

" Hmm, I guess we have worked together long enough for me to tell you this. Jack, I don't give a crap about America. But my cousin," Tariq paused, seeming to remember something from his past. " Syeed was like my brother. We spent all of our time together. But my parents, they seemed to like Syeed more than me! More than their own son! He was always better than me in everything, from school, to any sorts of games we played. And when he took an interest in destroying America, so did my family. But he failed, and now I will succeed! For once, I will be the best!"

Jack stood, unsure of what to say. This was not in the least what he was expecting. He pondered the new development on the way home. He seemed to be on a roll with saying what needed to be said to people, so he decided to try his luck with Chloe.

" Hey Chloe, could I talk to you for a sec?" Jack asked.

" I'm sorta busy here Jack, so if it's not " America is under attack right now" I really don't have time," Chloe scowled, sitting at her computer.

Jack put on his best "hurt look", so Chloe, not meaning to snap at him, sat down next to him.

" Could you try to make it quick?" she asked.

" Sure," Jack smiled. " Um, well ever since… you know, you've been acting really distant and quiet, so…" Jack could see he wasn't hitting home, so he tried a different approach. " Look Chloe, what I'm doing is difficult, and you're my co-worker, and best friend, so I need you. Obviously we have a lot to talk about, but could we just put it aside until this is over?"

" Yeah," Chloe replied, almost at a whisper. " That's the best idea I've heard in a while.


	6. in case anything goes wrong

It was the evening of another one of Tariq's parties, and Jack and Chloe were keeping their distance, for fear of feeling the same physical attraction. Jack wandered upstairs, to do a little snooping; hoping he could find something of Tariq's to clue him into the attack.

In Tariq's room, there were some pictures lying around, which Jack decided to take a look at. Most looked as if they were taken at a scene of a crime, or some one's death. Jack looked closely at the picture, and saw a man lying on the ground with blood covering his heart. Obviously a bullet to the chest. Jack put the picture back where he found it and headed downstairs.

The next day, Jack finished up the last bomb with Tariq.

" Tariq I have finished," Jack announced, motioning for him to come over.

Tariq inspected the bomb, as Jack explained.

" I have rigged it for maximum casualties," Jack told him, as Tariq nodded in satisfaction.

Even though that wasn't his main goal, Jack could tell he was pleased.

" You have done well, brother," Tariq smiled.

Jack shifted uncomfortably. Tariq frowned.

" Is there something you would like to say?" Tariq asked.

" Well I saw this picture in you're room," Jack began. He could tell Tariq was irritated. " I, uh, I was looking for the bathroom." Tariq nodded. " Well I saw a man…"  
Tariq looked away, obviously in some kind of pain. He looked at Jack.

" Michael you have done well. I guess I can tell you some about my past. When I was a teenager, my father joined a resistance in Afganistan, but was killed by an American soldier. They claimed it was accidental, but even so, they must pay for their "mistake," Tariq finished sounding disgusted.

" American bastards," Jack muttered, pretending to sympathize with Tariq.

" Michael, you have done a wonderful job. Tonight we will ship these with a friend to "The Big Apple" and tomorrow we will attack. I need the remote triggers for all 4 bombs," Tariq ordered.

Jack pulled them out from his back pocket, and handed them to Tariq.

" We will not be needing you any longer. Thank you for everything," Tariq told Jack.

Tariq was about to leave when Jack cleared his throat.

" Like you said, I played an important roll in this. I think I have earned the right to know where you are attacking!" Jack exclaimed.

" You are right. Like I said before, my main objective was not loss of life. I want to send a message. With one, we will bomb Time Square. With another, we will bomb Ellis Island. Then the Empire State building. And last, the Statue of Liberty will crumble to pieces, with it America's safety and trust." Tariq explained, walking out the door. " Oh and Michael," Tariq said grabbing a remote and pointing it at the overhead. He clicked to reveal footage of Chloe tied up to a chair, 3 hostiles surrounding her. "In case anything goes wrong."


	7. a thousand words

Jack wandered out of the building in a daze. He hopped into his car, drove to his cabin, packed his things, and drove to the airport. There, he bought a single ticket for the first flight out to New York.

On the plane, all he could think about was Chloe. How could he let this happen? He should have protected her. He hated himself for always putting her in these situations. She always helped him, and worked her hardest for him, yet the only way he ever repaid her was by almost getting her killed or fired. This would be the last time, he vowed.

He wondered what he would do when the terrorists found out the remote trigger didn't work. They would obviously threaten to kill Chloe, so what would he do then? But he decided to put those thoughts aside, and try to get some sleep before the action began.

When the plane landed, he grabbed his bags, along with Chloe's which were giving him a hard time, caught a cab, and checked into the nearest motel.

After a night of restless tossing and turning, Jack awoke to the irritating beeping of the hotel alarm clock. He quickly threw on a flannel shirt and jeans, packed his man bag, put on his sunglasses, and exited the hotel.

If he called the NYPD, Tariq would surely know Jack had tipped them off, and kill Chloe. Jack knew the first bomb would be delivered in Time Square, so he quickly picked the lock to a junky Camry, and drove in that direction.

He waited for about an hour, when he saw one of Tariq's underlings, throwing something in the garbage near the center of time square. Jack was almost positive that was the bomb.

After he was sure he was gone, Jack non-chalantly walked over to the garbage, pretended to throw something away, instead playing with the wiring. When he had done what needed do be done, he got in his Camry, and drove over to where a boat could be taken to Ellis Island.

Keeping his head down, he boarded the boat, trying not to be seen by anyone. After a few minutes of casual strolling, he located Tariq's worker, but kept a distance. The man carried the black bag towards a large building. Jack wasn't entirely sure what the building consisted of, but it looked to be some kind of house of records, maybe of the immigrants. The man left, and Jack toyed with the bomb.

So after following the man to his final 2 locations, Jack was confident he had done his work. He returned to his hotel to relax. He turned on the TV, when he heard his cellphone/pda/anything you want it to be ring, and he answered.

" Michael, I assume you're in New York, ready for the fire works?" Tariq's voice slurred.

" I am. How are you Tariq?" Jack answered.

" I'm fine Michael. In just a minute, I am going to activate the bombs. I think you should know if they don't go off, I was dead serious before" Jack's cell phone received a picture. He looked at it, and drew in a frightened breath. Chloe had her hands tied behind her back, a bandana in her mouth, and a gun pressed against her temple. But what terrified him most were the cuts and bruises on her face and body. They already beat her, and Jack had a sickening feeling they might torture her in front of him before they killed her. He hoped to God his plan had worked. " They say a picture is worth a thousand words Michael."


	8. trust me

Sorry this Chapter's kinda short; it's my second to last chapter, so I'm trying to set this up for the "finale."

After a few minutes, Jack received a phone call.

" Michael… The triggers didn't work… have you forgotten about your wife?" Tariq drawled. "Come to this location."

Jack's PDA received an address, so he hopped in his Camry and drove off to his latest destination. The address was well outside the city, obviously so that the terrorist could avoid being caught.

It was what looked like a small wood workshop, and as Jack entered, it looked to be empty. Jack drew his gun, and began to look around. Before he got too far, a man in a leather jacket appeared from behind a table, with his gun pointed at Jack.

" Tariq says come with me," the man ordered, turning on his heels and walking off.

Jack jogged after him, as the man unlocked a door. It was a large room with a huge screen, which the man turned on using a small metal remote.

Tariq's face immediately appeared. Behind him Jack could see the same 3 hostiles, surrounding Chloe. Jack could tell she was trying to keep from shaking, but he could tell by her eyes that she was extremely frightened. One man kicked her in the groin and she tried not to yell, even so Jack heard a groan through the bandana covering her mouth.

" It's not looking to good for your wife, Michael. But that's your own fault," Tariq grinned. " But you can help her. Tell me the correct codes for the bombs, and she's all yours."

" And what makes me think that you'll even hand her over once I give you the code?" Jack asked.

" You're just going to have to trust me," Tariq sneered.

" That's not good enough, Tariq," Jack responded, arching his eyebrows. " We meet at a neutral location, I give you the code, and you give me my wife."

" Michael, I'm the one calling the shots," Tariq reminded him.

" But I'm the one with the code. I believe I have the advantage," Jack countered, hoping it was sinking in with Tariq. " I'll give you the code for the first bomb, you give me my wife, and then I give you the rest."

" What makes me think you'll give me the rest?" Tariq asked.

" You're just going to have to trust me," Jack shot.

Tariq nodded, and gave him another location for them to meet. Jack figured Tariq understood that, even if he didn't get the rest of the codes, he would do enough damage in Time Square. Better than Syeed.

" Jack don't do it!" Jack heard I high pitched shrill. He turned to the screen to see Chloe, who had somehow removed the bandana, and was screaming at him. " I'm just one life! Think of the city of New York!"

Jack was impressed at her courage, and her willingness to sacrifice herself, but he would never sacrifice her, especially in this situation. Jack had it under control, if only she knew that. Tariq and the others looked mildly confused, and Jack realized why. If they were really married, Chloe would know that Jack wouldn't even think about sacrificing her, even for the greater good; they were supposed to be in love. He would have to sell it.

" Sweetie I love you, and I would never let those men hurt you," Jack almost whispered. At first Chloe looked confused, but soon Jack's actions registered in her brain, so she nodded.

" I love you too Michael, please come quickly," Chloe responded, suppressing tears.

At that moment Jack realized how much Chloe meant to him. He couldn't bear to see her frightened and hurt like that. No matter what she looked like on the outside, the way she was trying to be tough with the terrorists, Jack knew she was scared for her life. He would do anything to make sure all this ended well, and that they did not lay one more hand on her. He was Jack Bauer, he would save the day, and in the process, save the women he had grown to care so much for.

So fueled by his will to rescue Chloe, he stomped away to make the exchange.


End file.
